The Muggle's Secret
by Brooklynnx
Summary: When Meg sneaks into Hogwarts she tries to fit in, but it's hard to do magic when you're a Muggle. Who knows what could happen? Rewrite.
1. Day One

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Okay? So There._

Meg wasn't from around here. It was easy to pick her out from a crowd. She had a Green Day tour tee shirt on and a pair of ripped jeans. No one else was wearing casual clothes such as these. They were in robes and some even in pointy hats. Meg had never been to Europe before, and concluded that their fashions were completely insane. 

Her grandfather ordered her a glass of water as he waited for the arrival of a friend of his. She didn't mind--being in a pub was so cool! She had been visiting her grandpa from the United States, and she enjoyed the new experiences.

"What's this man look like, Gramps?" Meg asked.

"Believe me, you'll see him." He chuckled back. That was when this huge man comes in through a back door. His face was mostly hidden by his big, bushy beard, but she could see his eyes, which didn't much suit him. They were twinkling.

The man's name was Hagrid.

And, after hearing their conversation, Meg found herself with a disturbing fact. Apparently her grandpa had been a powerful wizard back in the day, and he and Hagrid were old school buddies. Meg thought they were kidding. Come on, _magic? Wizardry? Witchcraft?_ What nonsense!

"Hagrid, my friend, this is my granddaughter Meghan, from America."

Meg shook his hands, which consumed her own. Gigantic...

"Ah, wha' school do 'yer go 'ter, then?" 

Meg ruffled her brow. "School?" 

"Oh, Hagrid. Meg is a Muggle."

Hagrid froze and went pale. The color drained from his rosy cheeks. "They're not supposed to know!" he said. "This is bad!"

"A Muggle?" she asked.

"Non-magic folk. Aren't suppose to know we exist."

"But she does! If some'n found out..."

"But no one is going to! Hagrid, old friend, Meg is my last chance. She is perfect for the plan I was telling you about."

"You're daft, you are!" His harsh voice said.

Meg's presence had the man on his toes. Plan? What plan? Was her grandfather going mad in his old age? But her grandpa insisted it was true, and when they went home he even showed her his wand and his owl, and his copies of the newspaper that magic-folk read, the _Daily Prophet._ Her grandpa explained all about magic and she only half-listened. This was such idiocy. But then he pulled out a wand, and Meg was amazed at the things he could do. He made chairs fly and things clean themselves. After questions he told Meg that he rarely used magic now. And it left Meg wondered if she had some magic running through her blood. Meg had it with debating herself. She wanted more--more information, more magic. That's when she decided she would finally go to this mysterious Diagon Alley that her grandpa said Hagrid was always off to. But first, she tried to memorize how that gigantic man pressed in those bricks…

**A/N: A little short, sorry. But it's a rewrite--bare with me here!  
**


	2. The Sighting

It was a nice day, considering the air was filled of gossip and bad news. All Meg heard was about this weird Harry Potter kid, and that he won some trophy and that he killed some kid or something. She couldn't get the full story because all she had to resort to was eavesdropping on most likely very unreliable sources.

She didn't dare try talk to any of these magic-folk and make conversation. She didn't want anyone finding out she was a 'Muggle'. She wanted to go into Ollivander's so badly and try out some wands. Or fly a broom. But she was too scared. No Muggle had ever set foot in Diagon Alley before, as she'd been told.

She tried to focus and read a copy of the _Daily Prophet, _which was again about this Harry Potter kid, and try to relax on this nice, warm bench. It was summer. Summer meant no school. Summer meant no chores, no worries. And summer meant kids shopping for next year's school supplies. It was mid-summer, and these little wizards and witches (Meg loved calling them that) were already out shopping? Meg was a last-minute shopper, as was most kids back in New York.

She yawned, licking an ice-cream cone she'd gotten from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the front cover was a moving black-and-white picture of a boy named Cedric Diggory. Apparently, according to the article, he'd been killed by this dude name Voldemort. But this paper says it's not true. _Whatever._ This Potter kid brought his body back after winning the Triwizard Tournament. What was that? But honestly, this paper sure did think this Potter kid was a crack-up, and Albus Dumbledore. Meg had heard of him, ooh yeah. He was the head honcho of some wizarding school.

She licked her ice cream, savoring the cold sensation. She looked around, watching these people, these wizards. There were two redheaded twins coming out of Gambol & Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. Boy, did they seem pleased…

Meg yawned, finishing off the last of the cone, and started to stare up at the sun. It sure was bright out, and it hurt her eyes just to look at it. Of course, it always hurt when you look up at the sun. She heard once this boy in her school went blind from doing it. It wasn't believable, though.

She yawned again, looking around. She laid back, putting the newspaper on her lap, and sighed. Wow, she was bored. She was in a place full of people who could use magic and she was actually bored. She was just tired, maybe. She wondered where her grandpa was, or that huge man. Hagrid was a regular at the pub, but her grandpa rarely came here anymore. He barley went outside, either. She was curious as to why this was. This place, this world was fascinating!

She got up, tossing the paper in a trashcan next to the bench, and headed towards Ollivander's-Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Wow…that was a long time ago, huh? She walked to the door, trying to calm down and act like she was a witch or whatever they were called. Before she swung the door open she saw that three kids had already taken her bench. That's when she saw him. The boy that was on the front cover of the newspaper!

Whatshisname…Harry Potter! That was it! Harry Potter!

**_A/N: okay, this takes place between the 4th and 5th books. Also, I'm gonna give you a little warning. I'm a Harry Potter fan, but I'm not overly-obsessed, and this is my only HP story, so bare with me here. I'd also like to thank all those people who reviewed/added this story. I didn't expect people to click onto it. Thanks a lot!_**


	3. SwishandFlick

She didn't say anything. She just stared at the boy. She didn't mean to, she knew it was rude, but she couldn't help it. Harry Potter…he had slightly long, dark hair. He had those glasses he apparently famous for, but not as famous at that scar…that lightning-bolt scar…

He was with two other people…a really pretty girl with light-brown hair and a tall redhead boy. They were laughing and having a good time with each other. Meg was amazed…it was Harry Potter! That famous kid from the paper! He was…normal. Like, a normal teenager.

They swept passed her like she was invisible. She just clutched her handbag and watched them. She got nervous. The papers said he was crazy…literally. She didn't want to talk to him…not yet, anyway. Once they walked far enough away, she walked into Ollivander's. The musty smell and the scent of decaying wood filled the air. The dust was unbearable, too. It was a crammed little shop.

_Okay,_ she thought. _Let's try a few wands…_

An old, wrinkled, disheveled man stood at the counter. The man had a twinkle in his eyes and a really welcoming smile. He did seem a little odd, though, with his messy slightly gray hair and all.

He gave Meg a big smile. "Hello miss, and welcome to Ollivander's! Can I help you?"

"Uh…sure…I need to find a…a wand." She stuttered.

"A wand? Aren't you a little old to be finding your first wand?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I was real careless with my last one. Broke into three pieces, it did." She made up on the spot with her best English accent. What a lie!

"I see…well, no harm done. Let's get you a wand!" He pulled out a box from one of the long, crowded shelves behind him. He opened it and pulled out a dark brown wand. Meg just stared at it, forgetting why she was here. 

"Dark Willow. 11 inches, with a dragon heartstring."

She nodded her head and took it, staring at it even more.

"Uh…flick it?" He asked.

She did so, and nothing happened. She tried again, and still nothing. She gave it a hard thrust forward and waited. _Nothing._

"Quite odd, yes…usually something just breaks if the wand doesn't chose you." He said almost to himself. Ollivander put it back in the box and got out another. This one was a dark red, almost maroon.

"Mahogany. 10 and a half inches. Phoenix tail feather."

She flicked it again once it was in her grasp. Still nothing.

Ollivander took it back and chuckled. "You sure you're a witch?" He laughed harshly.

"Well, actually, not really." She said back, not realizing what she had just said.

He turned around fast and faced her. "I was joking."

"Oh…er…me too, ha ha?"Meg tried to save herself.

Ollivander gave her a strange look. "Certainly are an odd little witch, aren't we? Try the Mahogany again, I thought I saw something."

Meg did so, and still nothing happened. Meg knew the man was growing suspicious of her. "Thank you, sir." Meg said as she handed the wand back over the counter. "I'll be sure to come back and try another soon, but I promised I'd meet my grandpa and I can't miss him."

"Are you sure? You're already here."

"No, no. But thanks, dude--I mean, sir. Thanks, sir." Meg said, sliding out the door. Well, she thought. That was uncomfortable. She looked through the window as she passed the shop. Ollivander was still staring at her, one eyebrow raised. He nodded and mouthed something, but Meg had started running before she could try to figure out what words his mouth had formed.


	4. The Meeting

Meg ran down the alleyways, her breath in short gasps. Why did she even try the wands? Of course she wasn't a witch! And now wizards were probably going to chase her!Meg decided to head back to her grandfather's home, it'd be safer for her there.

She hurried through the streets, looking down, not watching here she was going. She just wanted to leave this magic-filled place. Suddenly she bumped into a young boy, and they both toppled over onto the cold ground.

"Jeez. I'm so sorry!" Meg cried as she helped the boy up. The boy stood and brushed himself off. His robe was somewhat shabby and dusty. His red hair and slightly-freckled face contrasted nicely with his black clothing. She realized that he was the boy who was with Harry Potter earlier.

"Don't worry about it." He said. He starred at her. "Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere?"

Meg shook her head. "I don't remember you." She lied.

The boy clapped his hands together. "That's right! You're the girl that was starring at Harry! He found it quite annoying, actually. I don't recommend doing that again. I'm surprised he's not used to it, really. He extended a hand. "I'm Ron Weasley."

Meg coughed. "Nice to meet you."

He stood there awkwardly. "Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

She shook her head. "No, actually. See, I really shouldn't be here and I kinda just wanna leave."

Ron looked at her, puzzled. "Aw, come off it! You go Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?"

He laughed. "Good one. Come on, I'll introduce you to Harry and Hermione."

Before Meg could refuse, Ron grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her along the cobblestone path. Before long, she saw Harry Potter sitting with the brown-haired girl, who was obviously this Hermione.

"Hey, guys! Look who I found!"

Harry and Hermione stood. Meg shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." Was all she said.

"She goes to Hogwarts, too, don't you?"

Meg didn't know what to say. She gulped and laughed nervously. "Ha ha…yeah. Hougwartz."

"You have an accent. Where are you from?" Hermione asked.

Meg again, was speechless. "Well, originally, America. But I'm living with my grandfather now."

"And they allowed you to attend Hogwarts? That's odd."

She shrugged and turned to Harry. "I'm sorry about staring at you before. It's my first time in Diagon Alley and I'm sort of overwhelmed."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

She glanced a look at Ron, who laughed. Suddenly Meg realized that they thought she was a witch. They would freak out and call the wizard police if they knew the truth. She needed a plan.

"Thank you all so much for being so nice, but I need to go home now."

"Let's go on the train together. It leaves tomorrow. We'll meet you in front of the platform."

"Platform?"

Ron nodded. "Yep. See you then!"

Meg walked off alone. Platform? What Platform and what train?

_Ooh boy,_ she thought. _I'm in for a world of trouble, aren't I?_


	5. Plotting

"Grandpa? Are you home?" Meg opened the door to the apartment and slammed it shut.

"Ah, there you are! Have a good time? Meet any wizards worth mentioning?" She found her Grandfather sitting on the couch, reading the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet. _

"I met three very nice people. The boy everyone goes on and on about. Harry Potter."

He put the paper down. "You met Harry Potter?"

"Yes, but I don't see what's so special about him."

He grabbed her wrist and set her beside him. "You do not know Harry Potter? Oh, you surely are no witch! Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived. Well, you see, it was You-Know-Who…well, actually, you don't know who he is, either? Let's see…to start from the very beginning…The Dark Lord is a terrible wizard with great power. He has done horrible things. One night he attacked Harry Potter's home when he was only a baby. He slaughtered his parents without a second thought."

"How terrible." Meg cried.

"Oh yes. And then, he went to Harry Potter. He used The Killing Curse on him that would surely mean his end…yet all it did was give him his famous scar. You-Know-Who's been hunting Harry, I'm sure. In fact, I bet the only reason Harry isn't dead yet is because of Dumbledore—he's the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"That's right! Grandpa, they think I go there, and they want me to go to some platform onto some train."

"Oh my." He simply said. He sat back and thought.

Meg grabbed a soda from the fridge and went back to her Grandfather. He sat up and said, "I think you should go."

"What?"

"Go to Hogwarts, have the experience of a lifetime! I'm sure you've got a little magic in your blood…yes. Oh, you'll be so overwhelmed with amazing things!"

"Are you serious, or are you just playing a sick joke on me?"

Her grandfather stood, left the room, only to come back with a wand. "7-and-one-half inch ,Mahogany, Unicorn Tail." he said.

"Uh...congrats?" Meg added.

Her grandpa said: "I've been a wandmaker for some time now, Meg. I owned a shop in Diagon Alley a few hundred years ago."

"A few hund--"

"Don't interrupt, but yes. And, so far, I am the last in our family to be able to use magic. I didn't want it to die with me, that's why I had your mother send you here. This wand I created myself. It's no ordinary wand. Here, try it."

Meg grabbed the wand, the wood cold against her skin. She flicked it, and suddenly, a chill wind picked up and a chair exploded from nowhere.

"Is that good?" she asked.

"Good? It's amazing! It means the wand works! The wand works for a Muggle!" her grandpa seemed so happy she thought he'd jump up and dance.

"Meg, you have to go to Hogwarts! You have to try! Do it for me, please?"

"Sure...?"

"Shoot for Slytherin, okay?"

"Slyther-what?"

Her grandpa shrugged. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Now, get some sleep! You have to get up early for school."

Meg went up to her room, concluding that her had officially lost it.

_**A/N: Just so you all know, I may not be able to update for a month or two. I am moving and my computer will be in a box on a U-Haul. I am leaving August 28th. I'll try to update, but it seems unlikely. Thanks for all the support!**__  
_


	6. The Platform

"A wall? Platform 9 1/3 is a _wall?"_

Meg stood there, staring blankly at the wall, holding her belongings.

"Look beyond the wall, dear."

"It's a freaking wall! Are all you magician people so demented?"

Her Grandpa took her arm. "Okay, we'll go together."

"Go where?"

"Through the wall."

"What? Are you serious? I—_gah!"_

Her Grandfather lunged her through the seemingly stone wall, and she screamed and squinted her eyes. She prepared for a loud and hard crash, but one never came. On the other side was a magnificent train, The Hogwarts Express.

Her Grandfather patted her on the back. "Told you."

"So, am I going to fifth year?"

"Of course! A fifteen year old in first year with ten year olds? Ha!"

Meg gulped. "But I haven't learned a single spell."

"You don't have to pass your classes, dear. Just…snoop around, you know."

"Why?"

"It makes you well rounded. Plus you can be with all those kids you met at Diagon Alley. Now, stop with all these questions and board that train! Keep in touch with your owl, Frosting. He'll deliver your messages, served me well. Love you! Good luck! Oh, and shoot for Slytherin!"

"What?"

"You'll see! Slytherin!"

And Meg was alone, standing in front of a massive train. She boarded wearily and took the first empty seat she saw in her cart. She was alone for a while, but was soon accompanied by a blond boy wearing dark robes.

"Hello, miss. I haven't seen you around before."

"Me? Oh I…uh…transferred. That's right, from a school in… America."

"Well, that would explain why you wouldn't know this is _our _cart."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, no…sit. Tell me, who are you?"

She cleared my throat. "I'm Meg. This is my owl, Frosting. This is my first year here, away from America."

He rubbed his chin. "How's the magic there?"

"Uh…very slow. I barely learned a thing! I just got my wand today."

_"What?"_

"Yes, see—we learn about history and all that, plus we start later there." Meg lied. She felt great—making up a story to fit all her actions. she smiled. "And who are you?"

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle, my friends. We're really well-known around here."

"Oh, really?"

"What house are you in?"

"I haven't got a clue." She answered.

"I hope you get into Slytherin, like us."

"That's what my Grandpa said, too! That's funny."

He smiled.

She nodded. "I better be going, then."

"Why?"

"Isn't this your cart?"

"Ah, a pretty girl like you can stay as long as she likes."

She smiled awkwardly and sat there in silence for quite a long time.

"We best tell Dumbledore 'bout you. He's the lousy Headmaster of this school."

"Dumbeldore? The one who helps Harry Potter?"

"Potter?!" Draco spat. "You stay clear of Potter and his two sidekicks! Trouble-making goody-goodies, they are!"

"Oh, really? Didn't seem so when I met them." Meg said. The train shook violently, then went on its calm course on the tracks.

"You met them already."

She nodded. "At Digaon Alley. I'm supposed to be with them now, actually."

Draco huffed. "Just stay clear of Gryffindors. Pathetic over-achievers. Slytherin is where the real power is."

Meg just nodded again. She felt the train slow down, and then it came to a stop. She got off with all her things and saw the castle. The school made her mouth drop. It was amazing—one of the seven wonders of the world. How could something this spectacular be hidden from so many people?

She boarded a carriage with Draco, and it somehow pulled itself. As she got closer to the castle she couldn't stop herself from oohing and ahing. It was really just plain amazing.

One at the stairs, Draco pushed others aside to make way for her, and soon she was standing before an elderly woman wearing a green gown and a witch's hat.

"Professor McGonagall, we have a transfer student here, Meg. She hasn't got a house yet."

The old woman stared at her intently. "A transfer? I had no word of this."

"It was last minute."

"What was your old school?"

"Oh, I have no idea. I…moved around so much, I don't remember." She lied.

"Where are your papers?"

"Papers?"

She sighed. "Come with me. Draco, thank you for bringing her to me. I will take care of this now."

She told Meg to follow her, which she did. Meg went up a winding staircase, which to her displeasure moved and made her almost fall, to a statue. The Professor mumbled a word under her breath and the statue moved, revealing an office. They entered.

"Albus, we have a transfer student."

An old man with a long white beard stood from his chair behind a messy desk. His eyes, hidden behind glasses, were gently. His face was kind. His robes glowed a dark red.

"What is your name, child?"

"Meg, sir, from America."

"I have not heard of you coming here, my dear. But, I will sort things out in due time. I suppose the Sorting Hat needs a bit of a warm-up before the ceremony, eh?"

He walked to a shelf and pulled the shabbiest-looking hat Meg had ever seen from one of the higher ones. He placed it on her head without warning.

"Sorting time already?" the hat said. It made Meg scream.

"Hello, Sorting Hat. Had a good break?"

"Oh, wonderful. Sitting on a shelf for a year does a hat real good. I think I have dust in my nose."

"Sorting Hat, we have a transfer student here. Please sort her."

Meg started to sweat. There was a long silence. The hat said, "Transfer student?"

Meg nodded. "Yes. From America."

" America…I see that…and…oh. Well, I see now. I see."

Meg was hot with fear. _See what? See what??! _

"I see…hrm…sorting time, eh? Let's see…I see bravery…only used when it needs to be. And…a darkness…a lie…a tale within her consciousness. Talent…unknown and unused talent…and betrayal…a sad betrayal."

"Mr. Hat, sir, please…this is freaking me out."

"I would say Hufflepuff, but that seems to be…out of place for you. No, Slytherin pops out in my mind for you, my dear…yes it does…"

She smiled. "I'll take it! Thanks, Mr. Hat!" anxiously Meg picked him up and handed him to the Headmaster. She was shaking.

"You did they sort at your school?" the old, white-bearded man asked as he gave Professor McGonagal the talking hat.

Meg laughed. "We drew straws."

**_A/N:I got another chapter in from the road! Whoo! Go me! Still don't expect any updates anytime soon though. Sorry!_**


	7. The Great Hall

The Great Hall was indeed one of the greatest things Meg had ever seen. The ceiling was alive with the most amazing silent thunderstorm. She crept along the edge of the wall, not wanting to distrub anyone. She saw that the Headmaster was up on the stage-like platform in his big chair, and that the lady she had also met had taken the Sorting Hat down already. She was about to sit anywhere when she saw Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table. As she walked, she saw the Gryffinors, Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione, enjoying the comforts of the pre-sorting atmosphere. She tapped him on the shoulder and smiled as she sat beside him. She also nodded at the two boys she had met on the train.

"What do we do now?" she asked, helping herself to some of the hot food before her.

"We watch the new students get sorted. And I take it you're in Slytherin, considering you're at my table."

She nodded, shoving a biscuit in her mouth.

"Cool."

"So, we just watch them get sorted?" Meg asked, swallowing.

Malfoy nodded with little to no enthusiasm.

"That's lame. They want to bore us to death?"

He laughed. "My thoughts exactly. Want to go to the Common Room?"

Meg raised an eyebrow. "Common what?"

He laughed and took her hand. "Come on."

"Are we allowed to?"

"Does it matter?"

They ducked low as they got out of their seats and hid behind the other Slytherins who were sitting at the table. Swiftly they exited through the large doors, and Meg found herself lost in the long halls of the school. He took her to the dungeons, and taught her the password to get into the Slytherin Common Room. It was muggy and damp and not very cozy, but Meg liked the privacy of the place. "The girl's dorms are in here. Why don't you pick a bed?"

"Can you come in?"

"I'm not supposed to, but why not? I don't suppose anyone is down here."

It was only the two of them in the vast bedchamper, as Draco had thought. Meg picked the bed nearest the door and unpacked her things, letting her owl out of its cage and telling it to "just chill", which Draco found very amsuing. He took the bird and allowed it to fly out of the window.

"Why'd you do that for? He'll fly away!"

"He's going to the owlry, you know that!"

"Owlry?" Meg asked.

"I guess you did not have those in America? That is how we send letters here-by owl."

"Oh! Right! Duh!" Meg laughed, trying to hide her ignorance. "Draco, would you mind if I write a letter to my Grandpa, then? It will only take a second."

"Go right ahead." He said, smiling and leaving her alone to write her letter. Meg was glad to be alone, not that Draco wasn't nice. She got out her notebook from the trunk in front of her bed and scribbled a letter:

_Dear Grandpa, _

_Jeez, Hogwarts is huge. I've been sorted into Slytherin, and I met the nicest boy named Draco Malfoy. He's very welcoming to me. I don't trust any of the teachers here, but I suppose I'm just paranoid. Why didn't you warn me about the Sorting Hat? It scared the shit out of me(excuse my French). _

_Dumbledore is nice. McGonagall didn't trust me I don't think, and I have an idea that we're not gonna get along very well. I wonder if she knows? Could she? _

_I've seen Harry and the others, but they are not in my house. I wonder if Draco knows them—maybe we can all hang out! _

_I need some ideas about my story. They aren't buying the transfer student deal, and they asked what school I came from. I made up some stuff, but any help? _

_Thanks a lot, I hope this crazy plan doesn't get me killed, _

_--Meg_

**_A/N: I updated, finally. Sorry about the wait--it's just very hectic now that school started. Ick._**


	8. The Owlry

Meg found Draco lounging about in the Common Room, reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"So, exactly, how do these owls work?" She said, rolling up her letter.

Draco Malfoy laughed. "You really don't use owls where you're from?"

"Ever heard of email?"

He smiled. "You are an odd one, huh?"

Meg shrugged. "Right. Now, how do I send a letter?"

"We have to go find your owl now, in the owlry. Just hand him the letter and off he goes!"

Meg eyed him suspiciously. "Really? Just like that?"

He nodded.

"Let's try!" Meg said, excited to attempt it.

Malfoy agreed and he pulled on her arm, motioning for her to follow him. "The feast should be starting soon, we'll have to sneak around."

She just nodded and continued in his shadowy footsteps.

The two Slytherins ran along, making it outside the doors of the Great Hall easily unseen. As Draco showed her the way, they heard a grunt and an _ahem! _They turned around to find the groundskeeper, Hagrid.

_Oh, no!_ Meg thought. _He'll recognize me! He must know I'm related to Grandpa! He knows I'm not a witch! _

"W-who is this?" She asked, playing dumb.

"I'm Hagrid, groundskeeper 'n Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Arn't you two supposed 't be 'nside at the feast?

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, my friend Meg is a new student here, nerves got to her stomach and she isn't very hungry. I propsed that I'd show her around the grounds, and then came the idea of showing her to the owlry."

"New? From where?" He eyed her.

"America." Draco answered. This entire time, Meg was sweating. Draco had just given Hagrid all the proof he needed to indentify her. Hagrid didn't look like he took it in, though.

"I see. Well, I ain't gunna stop yer. Be back 'fer dark, though. I don't like the two of yer out by yerselves."

Draco nodded and they were off again. Meg didn't look back, though she wanted to. Had Hagrid really not recognized her? Or was he keeping it secret for a reason?

"Here's the owlry." Draco smiled. As he walked in he banged his head on a low beam. Meg laughed and found her owl perched on a low broken plank of wood. She handed it the letter. "Okay, uh, to Grandpa! You know where that is, right?"

The owl didn't stir. Meg repeated her command. After the fifth try, Draco budded in.

"Owl, take this to Meg's Grandfather's home, understood?"

The owl flew off, letter in its talons.

Malfoy looked at Meg, who was flushing, knowing the real reason the owl didn't fly for her.


	9. Divination

"What the heck is Divination?"

Malfoy laughed. "A bunch of bogus, of you ask me. The class teaches you how to 'see the future'. Trelawny is an idiot, too."

"She's the teacher, I suppose?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, your first day is gonna go great! We even have a ton of classes together."

The two Slytherins sat at their table, eating their breakfast. Meg's stomach gurgled with nerves. "I'll go early. That way I won't get lost."

"That class is in the North Tower. You can't miss it, I mean…it's a big tower…"

Meg nodded and packed up her things, starting on her way. She walked with her head down, not wanting to be noticed. Her black and green rope bounced up and down with her hair, in a tight ponytail.

Suddenly she bumped into a young boy, their things flying in the air. He wore red, which screamed Gryffindor.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" She shrieked, helping the boy up.

"You're s-sorry?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Normally Slytherins aren't so…nice."

She held out her hand. "I'm Meg."

"N-Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"I'm really sorry about that!" She said, helping him pick up the remainder of his things. He stared at her blankly. "You sure you're a Slytherin?"

She laughed. "Apparently. Why?"

He shook his head and then they parted ways.

_What did he mean, am I sure I'm a Slytherin? It's where the freaky hat thing put me, so that's where I'll stay. Plus I know a lot of people already! Malfoy's been such a nice friend._

The classroom was dimly lit by candles on each table and by open windows, and the odd smell of incense filled the room. The teacher was sitting on the floor, her eyes closed.

"Excuse me?  
Trelawny jumped up, her eyes big.

"Hi. I'm Meg-a new student here. I'm, uh, I just wanted to get situated."

"Have a seat, have a seat, my dear! Tell me, where are you from?"

"A-America."

Trelawny sat at the table with her, brining a crystal ball. "Good, good. Now, I want you to look into the ball with me, dear. Understood? Good, good. No, not a thing is wrong, I'm just…looking inside you, really…"

The room was silent for several minutes.

"I can not get a reading…nothing…have you any magic left, child? Ha! No, no…something…yes…wait…no, it can not be…are…hrm, interesting. Very interesting indeed."

Not revealing what she had seen, she waited for the class to begin, and then Meg found herself sitting with Neville again. Reading tea leaves, Neville found that he had good fortune coming his way. Meg was told that her reading was very unclear. But, as Trelawny told her once Neville had given up, "I see redemption…exposed…an impostor…I see falsehood, all through your blood."


	10. Potions

"Draco! We have Potions together!" Meg exclaimed as she entered the classroom. She sat beside her friend, her books prepared before her. She then spied some Gryfindors who she recognized as Harry, Ron and Hermonie. Meg waved excitedly, anxious to start her first class.

"What are you doing? Stop waving!"

"Why, Draco?"

"They're Mudblood loving scum, that's why."

"Oh. Hey, kinda gloomy place for a classroom, huh?" Meg asked. She was too anxious to be concerned as to what the hell a Mudblood was.

A man with sleek black hair and a matching long robe glided to the middle of the floor. "Students, welcome, again, to another year of potions. You have your supplies, I presume?" His tone was very drab. "Your first homework assignment will be to read chapters one through four in your textbooks and tomorrow you will be tested." 

"Already?" Draco moaned under his breath.

Meg didn't reply. She was taking notes.

Professor Snape left them to some classwork. He then called Meg up to his desk. Meg swallowed and strode up, acting as normal as possible. Did they know? Already?

"Meg, as I have been informed, you are a new student here. And, as you may or not be able to tell, I do not care. You are a student here now and will carry on the responsibilities necessary. Understood?"

"Of course."

"If you do not understand the material we are covering, as, for example, they did not teach you the same information in your old school, you are to ask a fellow classmate or myself. Understood?"

"Yep."

"Do not 'yep' me! You are to answer 'yes, professor' or 'yes, sir'!" Snape snapped.

"Yes, Professor." Meg said.

"Good. Now go do your work."

Meg walked down the aisle, smiled at Hermonie, and sat next to Draco.

"I don't like him." Meg said.

"He treats his own good. He's just tough, that's all."

Meg pondered. "I still don't like him."


	11. Eluding Trouble

Meg hated Potions, but she looked forward to Charms. This was her chance to really learn some magic! The teacher was short and old and hairy, but she listened and took notes. Malfoy wasn't paying attention. He crumbled up a ball of paper and threw it hard, hitting that Ron Weasly kid right in the head.

"Draco! Stop that! Now, class, continue reviewing your textbooks. If you'd come here, Meg?"

Meg stood again, hoping that Professor Flitwick would just repeat what Professor Snape had done. His smile was beaming. "Meg! Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you've had a good first day so far."

"Oh yes, Professor. It's been great."

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see your wand."

"My what? Oh! Right." Meg handed it over without hesitation. The Professor eyed it from several different angels. He felt its weight, balanced it on his palm. "Magnificent craftsmenship! Really--made in America, I presume?"

Meg shook her head. "Nope. My Grandpa made me that one." She then realized what she had just said and gasped, covering her mouth.

"Your Grandfather? Really? What's his name?"

"Oh, well, uh, his shop closed down a hundred years ago...I don't think you'd recognize his name and well...uh...he wants to be on the down low, if you catch my drift?"

"_Down low? Drift?_ I'm not _catch_ing anything you say, Meg! You Americans have such slang, you do."

"Hey, heh, what can I say?"Meg said, happy to have avoided telling him the truth. She took her wand back and sighed. "Anything else, Professor?"

"What? Oh, no! Go back and do your assignment now, thank you."

She smiled and returned to her seat. Malfoy laughed. Apparently he had done something to Neville Longbottom's hair, and she had missed it.

"So, are you a teacher's pet now?"

"Oh please. I'm the new kid, that's all."

"Right." His smile was so white and beaming. She smiled back.

"Well, let's have a go then. Might as well have some fun while we're being bored to death." Draco pointed his wand at an hourglass that was on a table not far from theirs. "Wingardium leviosa!" he said in a harsh whisper. The hourglass then floated off the table in mid air. Meg was simply amazed. He then took it and directed it to smash against the wall. The students all looked up from their textbooks at the loud noise.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron said aloud from a far away table.

Meg shrugged. "I dunno. _Magic_, maybe?"

Malfoy chuckled.

"Who did that?" the tiny professor asked. "Do not abuse magic in my classroom, whoever you are!"

Meg glanced at Draco, who was playing it cool in his seat. "Good at eluding trouble, huh?"

"Hey, it's not trouble if you don't get caught."

Meg analyzed her own secret situation. "Amen to _that." _


	12. Stupefy

Meg was not happy. She had just come out of Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and after practicing 'stupefy' a million times she was finally done. She also had not yet received and owl back from her grandfather, and she had started to worry. To make matters worse, Draco was constantly on her case, not giving her a minute's peace.

"No, Draco. I don't want to go to Hogsmead or whatever. Let me just chill, okay?"

"Why?"

"Draco, please. I want to hang around and rest today."

"But you're new here! It'd be great to show you around."

"Draco!"

Meg grunted. "Fine! Okay, fine." and she grabbed her wand and exited the commons with her friend.

Until Professor Snape popped out of nowhere. His face was pale, his expression more grim than normal.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" Draco asked.

"It's about your friend Meg, Malfoy. The Headmaster needs to have a word with her."

Draco nodded, not noticing Meg's stomach lurch. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall then."

She nodded, too weak to speak, and followed the Professor. He led her down many halls and took many turns, and she did not have any idea where she was. Suddenly the Professor grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall.

"Start talking, Muggle!"

"What?" was was too surprised to comprehend what had just happened.

He withdrew his wand. "Answer me!"

"What--_what?!"_

"What are you doing in Hogwarts? Who are you working for?"

_"Working_ for--what are you--?!" His wand pointed at her throat.

Meg, feeling unsafe, acted upon instinct. She pulled out her own wand and shouted: "Stupefy!"

The Professor was thrown back, and she started to run. Her heart was pounding, her mind spinning. The halls of the school seemed to laugh at her as she tried to run away. Where was she? Which way should she go? She somehow managed to get back to the Great Hall, and there was Draco. She ran, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him with her.

"Whoa! What's--"

"Draco, we need to get the hell out of here! I just attacked Professor Snape!"

_"What?! _Why?"

"He found out I'm a Muggle!" It just slipped out. She covered her mouth.

He yanked his wrist free. "A _what?"_

"Draco, I--"

"A_ Muggle?_ You're a Muggle? How is that possible?"

Meg shrugged. "I don't even know, but--_oh man! _There's that old guy!"

Draco looked. "Dumbledore?"

Meg gulped. She looked around. The school's teachers were all over. She was surrounded. And so, so busted.


	13. The Truth

Meg gripped her wand tightly and debated her options. She could try to take out all the teachers that surrounded her (psh. yeah right), she could drop her wand and go quietly, or she could run for it.

Draco Malfoy met her eyes. "Meg, what are you doing?" he asked.

Meg felt her heart rate slow. She looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry, Draco." she mumbled, and she dropped her wand. She waited for the professors to cast spells at her or something, but they just stared at her. Meg waited. After a few seconds she picked up her wand and shoved it down her pocket.

"How did you manage it?" asked a portly lady. Meg didn't know who she was, and frankly, she didn't care.

"Manage it? I--"

"Professor Dumbledore want's to see you, girl. Come with me." It was that old woman, Professor McGonagall. She extended her hand out to Meg, and all Meg did was stare at it.

"I don't get it."

McGonagall grabbed Meg's hand and started to lug her away from the crowd. Halfway down another strange hall the professor stopped. "You really are a Muggle, Meg?"

Meg nodded slowly.

"Oh dear...how--how on earth did you do it?"

"It's complicated," Meg said.

"Not complicated enough for the Headmaster, I'm sure."

Meg was dragged down several hallways, and she was lost as ever. It was just like going down a maze. But then they stopped at some weird-looking statue. Meg heard the professor mumbled something under her breath, and then the statue opened to reveal an office.

"In here, Meg."

Meg did as she was told. She looked at all the strange objects on the shelves. She liked the sight of the crazy-looking bird. And then she noticed the old man with the white beard, Dumbledore. "Oh, uh, hiya."

"Meg, have a seat."

She took a seat.

"So...you're a Muggle. Fascinating, but somehow not at all surprising. I suspected something, Meg. I just didn't know what. I am actually a little relieved. "

"What's gonna happen now?"

"How did you get to Hogwarts? How did you find out about magic? How did you get a wand?"

Meg swallowed. "My grandpa is friends with Hagrid, the dude who works here. I followed him to Diagon Alley because...well, I just didn't believe it. When I came home grandpa was really excited. He made me this wand, said he made it special for Muggles to use, and that he didn't want to be the last one to use magic in the family. He took me to Platform 9 and 3/4 and then...that was it. I sent him an owl, but I haven't heard from him yet. Why don't you guys use cell phones? Can you even get service around here?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Your grandfather is a wandmaker?"

Meg nodded. "Said he closed down a few hundred years ago. He wanted to me to get into Slytherin. I haven't really--" 

"It matches the description, does it not, Minerva?"

"Description? What--"

"Meg, your grandfather is a follower of the Dark Lord."

"Who? That dude that almost killed Harry Potter? Impossible! He's..."

Dumbledore went by a fire. "I'm heading over to the Ministry. Keep Meg here, will you?"

And Dumbledore jumped into the fireplace with a whirl of green flame. Meg's eyes went big. "How--"

"Floo Powder. Now, Meg, we will arrange for you to go back to America when your grandfather is in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?"

"It's prison for magic-folk."

Meg stood. "Prison? I don't think so!" And Meg jumped in the fireplace herself. "Uh...uh...Grandpa's House!" but nothing happened. Meg shouted it again. She did not go anywhere. She sat there. Feeling stupid, Meg jumped out and ran outside and made her way back to the Great Hall. She saw Draco standing around with a group of Slytherins.

"Draco, I--"

He didn't turn around.

"Draco?"

"Draco only speaks with purebloods, Muggle!" someone sniggered.

"Oh. Muggle Descrimination, huh?" Meg tapped Draco on the shoulder. He turned around, and she slapped him across the face. "How dare you, Draco! Just because I'm not a pureblood does not mean I am any different from the person you knew before all this happened! Who the hell do you think you are? Now, you are going to show me where the broomsticks are. Yes, I know you have them here for some dumb sport you play. Show me where they are."

Draco frowned. "Or what?"

"Fine! I'll find them myself!" Meg, teary-eyed, stepped away.


	14. Going Back

Meg really had no idea how she was going to get back to her grandpa in time. The Dementors would come and then that'd be the end of it.She needed a plan, she needed time, she needed...what she needed was some help. She needed Draco. He was one of her only friends, and he knew how to work this magic world. She went down to the Slytherin Common Room to find him, but he wasn't there. But his two friends were, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where's Draco?"

"We ain't tellin' you, Muggle!"

Meg drew her wand and pointed it at them. They laughed. "Cute."

Meg shouted a spell she had read in a textbook. She didn't even think she'd pronounced it correctly. But the sparks flew off the end of her wand, and Goyle lay on the floor, frozen.

"What the--"

Meg pointed her wand at Crabbe. "I have far more important things to do than stand here with you. Where is Draco?"

"Right here."

Meg turned around. There he was, smiling. "Did you really have to do that to Goyle? I mean...come on."

"Draco, I need your help."

"I know you do. That's why I got this." He was carrying a weird box and then opened it.

"Sand?"

Draco smirked. "Ever use Floo Powder?"

_**A/N: Sorry for the short update! I'm working on a lot right now, but I really wanted to get this in! **_


	15. Floo Powder

Draco had obvious practice with being sneaky. So when he told her that they were going to sneak into Dumbedore's office, use his fireplace to get into the Floo Network, and try and help Meg's grandpa, she thought he had really thought this plan through. But he was really just making it up as he went.

They arrived at the statue. He cleared his throat and said, "Acid Pops!"

The statue moved.

Meg cocked her head. "How did you know that?" 

_ "Please! _I_ run_ this school!" he laughed and walked inside. Meg, a little more hesitant, peered around first before closing the passageway again.

"You sure we're alone?"

"Positive. Okay, here's how Floo Powder works. You throw it into the ground and shout where you want to go. Okay?"

"J-just like that?"

"Don't be so nervous. Okay, are you ready? You should go first. That way if you mess it up I can say what you said and find you."

Meg nodded and went into the fireplace. Draco poured some powder into her hands.

She gulped. She threw the powder to the floor.

"Grandpa's House!"

And then she was whoosed away. She felt sick, dizzy, everything was green. She spun and she didn't know where she was and she was rushed in this direction and that, and she felt like she was going to throw up. Then she was thrown forward and she saw a bright light. She rolled out and stopped on her back.

A man stood over her. "Meg?"

"Grandpa!"

Draco then crashed into her. They stood and brushed themselves off.

"What's going on, Meg? Who's he?"

"We don't have time! The Dementeds are coming!" Meg cried.

"She means Dementors. They know about you and the Dark Lord."

Grandpa's face went pale. "What? Who are you?" 

"Draco Malfoy, Meg's friend."

Meg's grandpa's face lit up. "A Malfoy! Wonderful family! Thank you for taking care of her. Meg, darling, thank you for coming here. I have to leave...I have to leave now."

Meg stood. "Why'd you do it, Grandpa? Why did you need me to go to Hogwarts? Why?"

"It's complicated, Meg. I did not mean to drag you into my mistakes, but I wanted so much for you to love magic. I suppose it was a foolish choice. I will leave immediately. Do you have any Floo Powder left, Draco?"

Draco nodded and fumbled through his pockets, then handed him some.

Her grandpa kissed her on the cheek, hugged her, and then left via Floo Powder.

The two kids stood there, not sure what to do.

"He just left? Just like that? No goodbye, no..." Meg was so confused.

"Meg, we should get out of here. If they catch us here, with no grandpa, we're in serious trouble."

Meg nodded, wiping the tears away. "Let's go to Diagon Alley."

"Oh yeah? And skip class?"

"Screw class," Meg said. "I really want ice cream."


	16. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley was in a state of utter chaos when the two Slytherins arrived via Floo Powder. Apparently the Dark Mark had been sighted, whatever that was, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had a follower on the loose.

"That would be your grandfather," Draco noted.

Meg nodded. "That would be my grandfather."

Meg, analyzing the throngs of people, saw a man who stood above all the rest. He had a long, black beard and Meg identified him at once. "Hagrid! Come on, Draco!"

"What do you want with that brute?"

"Hagird's a friend of my grandpa's!"

Meg raced over, pulling Draco by the wrist. He nearly fell into the ground, but as soon as Hagrid saw them he rushed over as well. He hugged Meg, which was very awkward.

"Meg! I thought yer grandpa took yuh away!"

"Do you know where he is, Hagrid?"

The half-giant shook his head. "No. I haven't seen 'im. I'm sorry, Meg."

"I went over to warn him about the Dementeds--"

"Dement_ors_," Draco corrected.

Meg nodded. "Dementors coming. He just left me. He ran."

Hagrid nodded. "We've got lots 'uh people lookin' fer 'im, Meg. Don't worry, we'll get 'im."

"Get 'im? And send him to Azkabin?"

"Azka_ban_," Draco corrected.

"Can't you give a Muggle a break? Azkaban. Whatever! They'll send him there, right? That prison?"

Hagrid nodded.

Meg shook her head. "No. He's still my grandpa. He's old, he won't last in the big house! And he's the one who showed me how amazing magic really is. I have to help him, even if he's an asshole." 

Draco blinked. "Wow. Language, Meg."

She sneered at him. "Did my grandpa ever say anything to you, Hagrid? Any clues as to where he might go?"

Hagrid shook his head. "No, no 'e didn't."

Meg nodded. "Hagrid, thanks for your help."

He hugged her again, shook Malfoy's hand, and left them.

Malfoy looked down at his hand. "He touched me."

"Get off it!" Meg said. 

"'Get off it'? What are you, English now?" he laughed.

Meg smiled and withdrew her wand. "It's the magic, I swear! I--wait a second..."

"What?"

"I know where grandpa is. Come on!"


	17. Nocturn Alley

Draco tried to keep up with Meg. "Where are you going?" He shouted up at her.

Meg didn't look behind her. "Grandpa always said he had a shop here a few hundred years ago! If it's abandoned it'd make a perfect hiding spot!"

"But there are no abandoned shops here, Meg! Only in Nocturn Alley."

Meg stopped. "Nocturn Alley? Where's that?"

"It's this way. I got there a lot. Just do not say anything about being a...a Muggle. If anyone asks, you are pureblood. Right?"

Meg nodded.

"Right then. Follow me."

Meg did so, though she had no idea where she was going. She passed a huge white building that seemed lopsided. She went under a little bridge and then everything was dark and cold.

"Nocturn Alley?"

"Yep."

"Feel right at home, do you?"

Draco flashed her a grin. "There's an abandoned shop down here, at the corner." He told her. Meg withdrew her wand. She was prepared. Draco pointed at a run-down, faded sign above the door. "Nocturn Alley's Finest Wands!"

Meg nodded. She grabbed the door handle, but found that it was locked. She tugged at it and pulled, but she could not get it open.

"Here," Draco told her. "Take out your wand. Point it at the lock. Yeah, right there. Now say, "alohomora!"

Meg cleared her throat. "Alohomora!"

A light shot out the end of her wand into the doorknob. Draco opened it up for her. Meg's smile grew. "That is so freaking cool."

They entered quietly, shutting the door behind them. The store was empty, except for a few boxes. It was dark and cold and full of cobwebs. "The shopkeeper normally has a room upstairs." Draco told her.

"Upstairs it is, then."

It was hard to sneak around with the floorboards cracking under them, but they found another locked door. Meg pointed her wand to it and whispered the spell. It didn't work on that one.

"Alohomora proof?" Meg asked him.

Draco nodded.

"Time for Plan B, then." She said. Meg lifted up her leg, aimed, and kicked at the rotten door. It feel down hard, scattering the dust. Meg rushed in, wand at the ready, alongside Draco.

No one was in the room.

Meg, keeping her wand out, walked in more. There were boxes open, and there were signs that the dust had been disturbed. Someone had been up here recently. Meg looked inside one of the open boxes. There were spell books, which Draco later told her contained dark magic.

"Is my grandpa evil?"

"No, Meg. He's just a different brand of wizard, that's all. This is really complex stuff. Only a really great wizard can use spells like these."

Meg nodded. "He's so evil, isn't he?" 

"Yeah, kind of." Draco admitted.

Meg swallowed. "What do we do now?"

"You leave."

The two kids spun around. Meg's grandfather stood in the doorway.

"Grandpa! Where were you, discussing politics with your buddy Voldemort?"

"How dare you speak his name!"

"How dare you lie to me!" Meg shouted back. "This whole time you've been some corrupt evil lunatic! You don't even care what would have happened to me. You heard that you were in trouble, so you left! Just like that! Listen to me, I don't want to see you get shut up in a cell, so you are going to leave."

"What?"

"That's right. Leave the country. Don't go to America, either. I don't want your crazy hockus-pockus crap going on over their either. I want you to go."

"Meg, the Dementors will find him. He won't have a minute's peace!" Draco exclaimed.

"Then he'd better start running."

Her grandpa walked over to her, hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "I do care about you, Meg. You know I love you. I wanted to show you this beautiful world. How can Muggles live without knowing about all this?" 

"They're better off." Meg snapped.

He nodded. "Take care, my dear. Keep an owl post ready! I'll write!"

Meg started to cry. "No you won't."

He took his cloak, a bag full of whatever it was he had packed, and left. Meg and Draco stood there, dumbfounded.

"You let him go?"

"Yeah." 

"You wanted payback, didn't you?"

"When did I say that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Hey, how about that ice cream you were talking about? Then we can head back to the school."

Meg nodded. "Yeah, okay. But...but what are they gonna do to me?" she smiled.

Draco wrapped his arm around her. "It's gonna be fine, Meg. Don't worry. I'll be with you."


	18. Sorted Out

It had not been more than five minutes of sitting and licking their ice-cream cones when Hagrid showed up. He was not alone, either. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were tagging along, their wands out.

"Meg, where is your grandfather? We know you've been in contact with him!"

Meg didn't answer. Snape took out his wand.

"Severus! No need for that!" Hagrid spat out.

"Meg, Draco--you know he is a very dangerous man. We need to find him."

"I don't know where he is. I saw him, confronted him, and then let him leave."

Draco's eyes were wide. He didn't understand why she would tell them all this.

"Why wouldn't you stop him?"

"It wasn't my place. He's a wizard. I'm a Muggle. _Remember?"  
_

They just nodded. "Okay. Come on, we have to decide what to do with you."

Meg didn't move from her chair. "Can I finish my ice cream?"

"No."

"Draco's coming."

"Oh, is he now?" Snape asked.

"Yeah. Or I'll--dissawhatitate."

"You mean, apparatiate?" Draco smiled.

Meg pointed at him. "Yeah. That. Look--Draco's my only friend here. I want him with me. He said he'd come."

"We do not have time to argue!" Snape said.

"So Draco will come." McGonagall said. "Dumbledore will want to speak with him about what took place today, anyway."

"Can we bring our ice cream?"

_"No!" _They cried and pulled the Slytherins from their seats. They held them by their arms to the nearest chimney, where they used the Floo Network to go back to Dumbledore's office. Meg did not like _Flooing _again, as she called it, and hated the dizzy sensation. Meg brushed herself off of the ash and resedue.

"Meg, and Draco. Have a seat, please." It was Dumbledore. Meg nodded and sat. Draco did as well, a little more hesitant.

"Meg, you do understand that we certainly can not have Muggles running about in Hogwarts."

Meg nodded.

"But I am giving you an option here. I take it you do not want it to be a known fact among the students that you are a Muggle. From what I have heard, you have a very special wand that works for you. I am allowing you to stay at Hogwarts if it is your wish, but you are to understand how dangerous it may be. If people find out you are not a witch, then you will be forced to be removed from the grounds."

"I don't get it. I thought you'd wipe my memory, make me forget everything."

He nodded. "That was, indeed, a very possible idea. I tell you, many of the Professors agreed on that. But Hagrid told me what you said about magic, and how you saw how amazing it was. I did not have the heart to take away this fascinating world from you, even when you are still so ignorant about it."

"Ignorant--"

"Meg," he said. "The Ministry will probably disagree with me, and they may demand that you have your memory cleared. If this is true, then there is nothing I can do. But I have not suggested that to them, nor will any of the Professors. You are a student of Hogwarts now."

Meg smiled. "Wow. Thank you. I mean, really. Thanks."

Dumbledore smiled at her expression. She was blown away.

"Your grandfather, on the other hand, is a completely different matter entirely. I will keep you informed about that, Meg."

She nodded.

"And Draco, I am sure I do not have to tell you that you are not to speak of this to anyone."

"Yes, sir. But, uh, sir--my friends, Crabbe and Goyle, they sort of know that Meg is a Muggle."

"They will be dealt with. You may leave now, unless you have any questions."

"Yeah," Meg said. "I do. Am I considered a Muggle or a witch?"

"Until you pass some of your classes, you are still a Muggle."

Meg nodded. "And, what about my grades?"

"They will be recorded as if you are a regular witch." 

"And are the teachers gonna gimme a break? I mean, since I can't _really _do magic and all that? I don't want my grades to be affected by my lack of ability to--"

Dumbledore started laughing. "Do not worry, Meg! Everything will work out. Now, why don't you get some sleep? You've had a rather busy day."

Meg stood, shook his hand, and thanked him for everything. Draco was a little colder, but you could see the thanks in his eyes. They walked out of the long hall and into the main corridors. Meg started walking, but Draco grabbed Meg's hand and pulled her in his direction. "The Common Room's _this_ way."


	19. Transfiguration

Meg woke up bright and early the next morning, and she and Draco enjoyed a nice breakfast. Meg was still very impressed by the feast that magically appeared before her. She didn't eat much, but she ate well enough not to feel the pain in her stomach.

"Hey, Meg." It was Crabbe.

"Hey." she said, confused.

"Sorry, where you from again? I don't remember."

Draco looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Mind-wiped. "America, you know that."

"Oh yeah!"

"You also know that I was the top witch in my class."

"Right! I forgot!" Crabbe nodded.

"And you remember that you secretly obsess over my greatness, and that you wish you had skills just like me."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"And tell Goyle! He felt the same way!"

"Right! Bye, Meg!" And he ran off without finishing his toast.

Draco looked at her with a questioning smile. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah!" She laughed.

He stood. "Come on. We should head to Transfiguration."

"Transfiguration! Transforming objects into animals!"

"You've been studying!" Draco said, impressed.

"Nah. I have it written on my hand." she laughed. They grabbed their books and made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, where the classroom was. Draco was the first to spot it. Professor McGonagall was speaking with a suited man. He was losing his hair, and he had a big nose. The Professor then pointed over to Meg, and Meg felt her heart stop. Who was that?

"Meg? Meg, this man is from the Ministry."

"No!"

"I'm sorry, dear. But--"

"No! Please, I like magic!"

"Ma'am, please--" the man tired.

"No!" 

"We can't have a Muggle in the school!" he shouted. Meg stopped. The other students had heard. She was busted.

Harry stood up. "You--you're a Muggle?"

"How is that possible?" Ron asked.

"It's not!" Hermione answered.

"Wait a minute!" Crabbe said, confused.

Meg started to sweat. "Listen, I--"

"I don't get it. She's done nothing wrong." Harry told the suited man.

"Except break into Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"She didn't break in! Hogwarts just didn't catch her!" Draco said.

"Still--"

"You're not helping, Hermione!" Ron snapped.

"Listen, kids. I'm sorry, but the Minister saw to this personally. This'll make the front page of the _Prophet_. Let's go, kid."

Meg looked at Draco. "I can't believe this."

"Yeah. Me neither."

"I'm sorry I got you into all this." Meg told him.

"Are you kidding? You made this dumb school worth going to!" 

"So...I'm not going to remember you?"

He shook his head. "But I'll remember you. I won't forget. I promise."

Meg was teary-eyed. "Here," she said. "Take this." it was her wand. "I don't want the Ministry to have it. It's my normal, ordinary wand. Nothin' special about it. Just...y'know, keep it safe."

Draco winked. "Of course."

Meg threw herself at him and gave him a big hug and started crying. "I don't want to forget." She whispered in his ear.

He nodded and pulled her away. "It's gonna be okay. Okay?"

She nodded and went with the suited man. He bent down to meet her eyes. "Now, Meg. I'm gonna cast a spell on you that'll wipe out your memory. I want you to know that we'll get you back home. Okay?"

She nodded.

"All right. Let's head down to the Ministry, then."

Meg tried to run towards Draco, but the man apparatated, taking her along with him.


	20. The End

Meg shot up straight. She was in a bed.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"The man smiled. It's okay! You're in a hospital! You've had a nasty car accident, you have. You have a bit of amnesia, I take it."

"Oh. Okay. Wait...you have an English accent. Am I in America?"

"No, no dear. You're in London." the doctor said. 

"Oh. Where's my grandpa!?"

"Oh, good, you remember that much. You all were in a hit-and-run accident. Your grandfather fled the scene, but we're looking for him."

"I don't have any family here."

"We've told them, and you'll be going home in a few days. Okay?" 

She nodded. When the doctor left, she stood up and looked in a mirror. She didn't _look_ like she had been in a car accident. She didn't have any scrapes or cuts or bruises. She shrugged it off and switched on the television. That was when there was a knock at her window. Meg went to open it, and looked down. She was on the fifth floor!

"Psst!"

She looked up. She screamed.

There was a boy...on a broomstick...flying...

"What the hell? Who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Let me in! I haven't got much time."

"You're flying! Why--how--?"

"Here--" he handed her a long stick. Meg took it and looked at it. It was a...a wand. 

"I don't get it."

"Meg, you've had your memory wiped! Your grandfather was a wizard, like me! He made you that wand so it'd work for you! You went to Hogwarts, a school for magic-users! You and I, we were really good friends. Do you remember? Azkaban? Demetors? Acid Pops?"

"What are you talking about? I...wait...wait a minute. This sounds crazy, but...did we eat ice cream in a dungeon, with a really fat kid?"

Draco smiled. "Crabbe! Yeah, we did! We had ice cream at Diagon Alley, after your grandpa left! And the dungeon was the Slytherin Common Room--that was our house!"

"A wall?"

"What?" Draco asked, trying to understand.

"Platform 9 and 3/4 is a wall?"

Draco laughed. "Do you remember, Meg? Do you remember everything?"

Meg gripped her wand properly. Her hair started to blow by some mysterious wind. She grinned.

A.N: There you go! I left in some room for imagination. This was my first HP fic, and frankly I think it was terrible. But hey, practice makes perfect! Thanks for putting up with me and keeping up with the story! It means a lot!


End file.
